gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eganio/Archive 2
For current discussions, please see here. For older discussions, please see here. Categories Can you see anything wrong with the current changes I've made regarding Liberty City categories and articles? A-Dust 21:01, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Sandbox I think that the page looks great. However, I'm not sure about the San Andreas Transport Authority. Adding the category Districts in Los Santos is another suggestion, as it shows up as a separate district when driven/flown into. A-Dust 23:19, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Also, I think it should be stated where the news story came from, just to end any confusion. I would think its from WCTR News with Lianne Forget, but I may be wrong. A-Dust 23:21, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Inappropriate Username It's probably easier for you to ask questions on my talk page, since I can reply below your question and other people can join in easier. As for this user, you should send an email asking they speak to Wikia or email tor@wikia.com to change his username. If he continues to use his existing username, you should block the user and select "Unacceptable username" from the reason list. I wouldn't block him until after you have told him how to change his username though. Gboyers talk 12:45, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :That username isn't as bad. It's not implications that I'm concerned about (see 69), but blatent swearing everywhere for no reason is just rude and unnecessary. Having "Fuckface" on every talk page simply isn't very nice. Gboyers talk 02:03, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Missions Hey, wasup. I see your working with the Bank heist missions for SA. Could you look over the other missions for San Andreas as well? I would do it myself but I'm a bit busy and am trying to get Vice City Stories and GTA III to catch up in the list so they have articles for their missions. LCS is solved and has a page for every mission but I want to work on VCS and III as well as making sure they have the correct layout as we can see on Driving Mr. Leone or Dam and Blast (which you significantly contributed to. :P ) Plus simply call me as "Flesh" whenever your responding to any message from me, or telling me something. Good luck :-) --''GTA 4 PC'' 13:48, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Mission wise, I'm expert in all of them, mainly GTA3 and SA. My idea would be to first start a page for every mission then clean them up with the rules we're here to follow. The SF strand specially needs a lot of update. Also I have a little bit of hard time understanding the Las Venturas part of SA's storyline, so that's good your working with it. I actually finished VCS only a couple of days ago. --''GTA 4 PC'' 20:52, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Capture images? You mean with the Print Screen button on your keyboard? Because if that's the one I guess I'm gonna take pictures on every mission I'm working with for GTA3. And you can always download a save game from that mission to get an image. --''GTA 4 PC'' 21:05, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oww, you mean camera in-game. There is none in GTA3 so it's a different story there. And even when I use the camera it shows up to be pretty dark. --''GTA 4 PC'' 21:14, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Woohoo - I completely forgot you can take screenshots with fraps. Besides, I don't think Key to Her Heart needs to be much detailed, all you do is "follow a car then go to the sex shop and continue following then kill a gimp carrying a dildo and woops! you got a girlfriend", that was enough to describe it haha. Besides yesterday I put some work on Reuniting the Families. You played the other GTA's except VC and SA? GTA 4 PC 21:30, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Same here - I have completed III, VC, SA, LCS and VCS but not 1, 2, London, Advance or IV. --''GTA 4 PC'' 21:35, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Heh, Advance is the most overlooked GTA, it's not even listen under GTA Games in the filter <<<< Ohhh, and by the way, are you an admin here and who is this user with "inappropriate username"? --''GTA 4 PC'' 21:39, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :No, what's this? --''GTA 4 PC'' 21:42, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Main page What was hapenning was with a lower resolution stuff on the main page was been messed around howether Gboyers did some work reformating the POTD and its been fixed Chip2007 1:33PM 2 July 2008 (GMT) Distinguished Service }|'User:Eganio'|}} Distinguished Service Medal }| }|}} Category:Distinguished Service Hi Ed. I'm delighted to present to you the Distinguished Service Medal, for consistent excellence of contributions to GTA Wiki. You should be proud, and I'm honoured to have you on our team. Gboyers talk 01:38, 7 July 2008 (UTC) What's up! Hey, man, wassup. Been a while, last I left a message. Where are you in your work around here with the SA articles? Today I've been a bit busy and created 5,6 VCS mission articles since this one is too overlooked. GTA 4 PC 14:48, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Everything is running smooth with my VCS work, I just need someone to help me out and the best one would be A-Dust, but I haven't seen him around for a while. If you look at my contributes you can guess what I'm working with. And what's the new wiki about? Congrats for the medal as well. Gboyers is honored to have you alongside him, but oh well, wait, I was the one who introduced this place to you, heh! GTA 4 PC 21:01, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for cleaning up Turn On, Tune In, Bug Out.. I didn't really understand the mission which is why it sounded so weird. GTA 4 PC 10:08, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Who to ask? I see you don't believe you're an expert in the GTA games before GTA III so who should I ask if I have a question about them? MoNK 23:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Thank You I am the person who made the edits o the Michelle vs karen articles. Thank you for explaining the reason for 2 articles. I also realise that your the person not farmilliar with gta iv, well i want you to know that now i know the reason for 2 articles that i am contribruting to the page. Biggest gta fan ever 08:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Good Friend hay again, I'd just like to say that I'm happy to be your friend, and that your a good friend, like with the michelle page i just added the info that i knew, instead of telling me better ways to reword it you just fixed it up for me, and i learnt a bit about the wording from reading how you had it. You have also taught me the power of reading talk pages, to see if my ideas have been thought of already, using them to see, are my ideas really that good, and even creating my user page. one more thing, what does it actually mean to have friends on GTW? Biggest gta fan ever 05:29, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Businesses Hello, I have created a page, Businesses in Liberty City, could you check the layout? Any advice on how to improve it would be appreciated. I also asked how to change an articles name: Businesses in GTA San Andreas to Businesses in San Andreas. I was thinking then I could just put a line at the beginning saying something along the lines of "the following businesses appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" MoNK 11:47, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Friendships Hey, I just thought you'd like to know, I asked Gboyers about friendships, this is what he said :Hi there. I'm glad you're enjoying your time on GTA Wiki - we have always approached the wiki from the point of view of a GTA gamer more than anything else, which is why we're a lot more community focused than the purely information-based Wikipedia. Our editors are gamers, rather than professional writers or English teachers. You are absolutely right by saying: "we all have the same idea of put the information on the page, then we can fix it up, something is better than nothing" - that is exactly how I feel about the wiki. :Adding someone as your "Friend" on the wiki simply lists you as their Friend - nothing else. Friends show up on someones social profile - which you can choose to use as your user page. It is mainly for your own benefit, so you know you have someone to talk to. I hope that makes it clearer - Gboyers talk 04:33, 20 July 2008 (UTC) I aslo saw that you said your friends requests only appear on the main page, thats weird because I get e-mails, (i made my second friend today) Biggest gta fan ever 06:28, 20 July 2008 (UTC) An Observation It's funny, you say your clueless when it comes to GTA IV, i guess meaning that you've never played it, but I can't help but notice that if I go to the history or talk page of pages I'm editing, guess whose been there. You must gather a fair bit of info from what you read. Biggest gta fan ever 08:31, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Lab Hey, I saw your lab wiki, but i'm afraid I don't think that I'll ever be editing it. It looks like a great source of info, and I like to learn a bit about science when the research is done for me and i'm told the observations, but I am hopless at doing my own science. Biggest gta fan ever 05:56, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Work Hey, I have been noticing that all I have been doing lately is adding links because all the info is right (which is a good thing). So if there is anything that you think I can help with (GTA III era, preferabilly GTA Vice City, or GTA IV) I would appreciate it. Biggest gta fan ever 05:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Bad Luck! I've been having bad luck with trying to expand pages, They all have the expand template but need it, and it seems more than ever like your following me around (which if true i think is a good thing because the Admin isnt reverting my edits meaning im doing good) Biggest gta fan ever 08:05, 24 July 2008 (UTC)